Mass Effect: Prodigal Son
by Shinian
Summary: Set long after the events of Mass Effect: Andromeda (And written long before that games release), a group of pathfinders travel back to the Milky Way to discover the fate of their galaxy. What will they find? EDIT MEA has been released now, and is naturally very different from what I guessed. Consider this story very AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Centuries after a Human initiative called ArkCon led a group of settlers from the Milky Way to Andromeda to escape the reapers, a scout ship is sent back to the Milky Way to discover what happened to our home galaxy.**

 **An elderly Asari Matriarch addresses the crowd at the New Terra Space and Aeronautics facility.**

 **"Greetings my fellow Terrans." she intoned, "My childhood was spent on a planet in another galaxy called Thessia. Long ago, a galactic war threatened the entire Milky Way galaxy, including Thessia, Earth, Tuchanka, Palaven, Sur'kesh and many other worlds."**

 **She coughed, shook her head and continued.**

 **"My parents were part of a top secret project called ArkCon. Designed to whisk away a number of refugees from the Milky Way galaxy to Andromeda, out of reach of the machine devils known as Reapers, ArkCon reached fruition just days before the reaper invasion."**

 **She shuffled her notes, looking down at her omni teleprompter, dismissing pages with a wave of her hand.**

 **"I won't bore you with a history you no doubt suffered through in school. You all know the struggles of the refugees, the Khet wars and our eventual victory. Suffice to say, ancient technology allowed us to whisk away several massive colony ships, and settle a new galaxy."**

 **"Now," she added, her old eyes lighting up, "we have the chance to discover what happened to those we left behind. Through a process I confess not to understand, Remnant technology has allowed us to once again open a wormhole, this time back to the Milky Way Galaxy." She pauses for effect. "Back home."**

 **Murmers and shouts erupt from the assembled guests and dignataries. The Master of Ceremonies, a Turian, called for order and promised a question period after the speech.**

 ****

 **"There are dangers in this endevour. We do not know what we will find or what dangers await us. Our brave explorers, selected from all colony races, face unknown trials, and the prospect that they will never see their loved ones again."**

 **She looks down for a moment.**

 **"These intrepid volunteers, they are leaving behind the only home they've ever known. The milky Way galaxy is as foreign to them as Andromeda was for the original settlers, myself included. Once prepped in protocol, and schooled on what they may find there, our explorers will venture on this massive undertaking, and hopefully report back to us the state of our former home."**

 **"Now, are there any questions?" The turian asked. "Please, one at a time, Matriarch Atressia will try to respond to the best of her knowledge."**


	2. Back to the Milky Way

A krogan growls and shuts off the TV. "Yeah, someone ask her why this is necessary. Probably all we are going to find is rubble."

"Thraak, don't be such a pessimist. If you aren't interested, why sign up?"

"Because, Matt" the krogan grumbled, "Someone has to patch up your puny human ass when you get in trouble". Thraak made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Matt shook his head and grinned. "Come on, lets look in on the rest of the team."

"Hey, wait up" As the human and Krogan walked out of the lounge, a turian rushed up to join them.

"Neri, how's the studying going?" Matt asked. Nerianus grimaced. "The Milky Way is huge. With our technology I don't have any idea how we'll traverse it, or find anything worthwhile before we die of old age."

Thraak scoffed. "Now who's the pessimist?" Why can't we use their Mass Relays?

"Because, lizard brain, we don't have mass effect drives. No relays in Andromeda, remember?" Another human joined them.

"Jack is right, we'll be doing things the slow way, same as here.", Matt responded. Besides, we don't even know f their relays will be operational.

"Well excuuse me, I'm just the guy keeping all you soft-skins patched up, I'm not an engineer. " thraak responded, aiming a backhanded swing at Jack, who easily ducked.

"I envy your wife" Matt replied to Jack. "All she has to do is worry about her biotic barrier practice."

"Hey, Dahlie studies just as hard as the rest of us" Jack replied defensively. We all have to sit through those gawd awful historical vids, after all."

"Tell me about it. Where is she anyway?"

Dahlie T'sali sighed and shut off the vid of the Matriarch revealing their little project. "Thanks for the kind words, Mom", she muttered to herself. She dressed and left the quarters she shared with Jack Davidson. "now where is my husband?"

She saw the four others exiting the main lounge of the space station. No doubt talking about her mothers speech. "Hey Jack, where you guys headed off to?"

"Hey, how about we go check out our baby?", Jack grinned.

"oh, is that what we're calling her now?" Dahlie laughed. "Our future home for the rest of our lives. Can't wait."

The five of them made their way down to the docking port. Their ship, the Prodigal Son, the brass called it, was a Normandy class frigate, complete with Eezo powered stealth systems and a standard Andromeda style warp drive. The ship was designed by the Pathfinders, a branch of the New Terran military dedicated to exploring the new galaxy, hundreds of years ago. It makes short jumps from star system to star system, fueled by scooping plasma from the local star as it travelled. It was about half the size of the ship its class was named after, but quick and manouverable.

"Two more weeks" Matt sighed.

"Yep, two more weeks and we'll be off on our grand tour of another galaxy." Thraak responded. I wonder what we'll find?

****************************

The next two weeks were spent in preparation, systems checks and flight tests. Finally, launch day as at hand. with some pomp and ceremony, the crew was escorted to the ship by an honour guard made up of members of the various species on New Terra. Supplies and fuel were loaded, along with the crews gear.

Finally, the crew boarded, saying goodbye to their loved ones and taking one last look at the planet they had called home their entire lives.

Matt settled in to the pilot seat, reviewing each sensor, while Neri plotted their course to the nearby planetless star, Helion, where the wormhole device would be activated. The rest of the crew made their way to their stations throughout the ship.

Finally it was time. Matt signalled the undocking mechanism, and slowly manouvered away from Anderson Station, their home ever since joining the Pathfinder-Milky Way expedition.

The jump to Helion was uneventful. The ship cruised towards the superstructure that was to be the entrance to the worm-hole once it activated. Several military ships stood by. Jack joking that they was watching them in case "we cut and ran".

After an hour or so, the superstructure began to light up, forming a huge ring of blue lights. Eve, the onboard VI, began to respond to the signals from Helion base. "Matt, the wormhole generator is set to activate in fifteen minutes." she said in her controlled emotional voice. "Acknowledged Eve, " Matt responded, checking alignment with the superstructure, and feeling a bit nervous.

"Ignition in five... four.. three.. two.. one" Eve intoned.

"Uh, Matt, can we turn around now?" Jack's voice came over the intercom. Matt just chuckled, eyeing the location he expected the wormhole to appear.

On one, a flicker appeared in the centre of the superstructure, growing larger, until it was the size of a large tunnel opening. Matt could see inside, a writhing mass of lights, and shapes that served to make the crew sick to their stomachs.

"Captain, NOW" the VI commanded. Matt fired up the engines, aiming for the center of the wormhole.

And time.. stopped.. Matt found himself apparently floating in space, surrounded by lights and thin tendrils of.. something. he tried to turn his head, grasping for Neri, the ship, his controls, anything, but there was nothing to grab.

And suddenly it ended. The ships view screen was filled with a blazing sun. Matt jumped in his seat, grabbing the now substantial controls as Eve reported the rising temperature of her hull. Matt strugled to gain control of the ship back form the uncomfortably close star, slowly turning around until he could establish an orbit at a comfortable distance.

"Fuel scoop engaged" Jack announced, relief in his voice. "now, where the heck are we?" 


	3. Nobody home

"The star is called Vular, in Batarian space, Captain." Eve intoned. "I can sense no communications"

"Batarians are bad news, according to the history vids" Thraak commented. "Be careful if we run into any."

"The system appears to be devoid of life, Captain. At least technologically advanced life. I recommend visiting each planet, see if we can pick up any sign of activity."

"The first planet, Erszbat, is just a short jump away. laying in course", Neri added.

Refueled, the ship made its way to the planet of Erszbat.

"Dropping out of warp" Eve intoned. "No local communication detected. A derelict space station in orbit, no visible signs of life."

"Well, that's not a good sign." Matt sighed. "Lets investigate the space station."

Neri maneouvered the ship closer to the space station. "Arriving on impulse, 20 minutes, Captain."

"What happened here?" Dahlie stood to look out the viewport, as Jack and Thraak joined the others on the bridge.

"Reapers, I imagine. Hit them hard." Thraak responded. "The planet, night side has no lights, day side looks lush enough."

"Find a dock, lets check out the station. Maybe we can find something useful" Matt ordered.

"Aye aye skipper. Looks like a fairly well preserved spot right there."As the ship docked, Matt spun around. "Dahlie, Thraak, suit up and lets go check it out."

"Whatever you say, Shepard" Jack smirked.

Matt sighed. "Don't call me that, you know I don't like it."

"But it's your name." Thraak replied mockingly.

"Yes, I know, as people keep reminding me. And then I have to explain I'm no relation, just have the same name." Matt sighed.

The three made their way to the airlock, envirosuits sealed and prepped. "Keep weapons handy, just in case"

"You don't really expect to find anything alive in there do you?" Dahlie queried"Unlikely, but doesn't hurt."

Passing through the airlock, Thraak helped force open the ancient door to the station. Switching on helmet lights, the three made their way through the docking bay to the main station, passing discarded smashed equipment and junk. "Hello, what's this?" Thraak said, bending down to examine a corpse. "Batarian, perfectly preserved in his suit"

The others had a quick look at the corpse, noting it's odd set of 4 eyes through its visor. "Guard probably, died on duty?"

"Come on, lets see if we can get past the main door to the station". Thraak joined Matt, forcing the door open, while Dahlia stayed on point, assault rifle ready.

"Huh, still pressurized? After all this time?" Dahlie nodded ahead. and light at the end of this tunnel. Power still works?"

"Solar power maybe?" "Think anyone's home?"

"Don't hear anything. Lets move out, look for a terminal we can access or something."

"Room here" Looking inside, Dahlie shrugged. "Overturned chairs and table, nothing useful."

"What was that?" "What?" "Something moved, down that way." Thraak pointed.

"Didn't see it, but lets go have a look" Dahlie shrugged.

"This wing seems to be living quarters. Clothes and gear scattered about, but no

people"

"Double door at the end, maybe leads to the main hallway?"

Approaching a T intersection with a door at the end, the group stopped in their tracks. "What the hell is that?" Matt muttered, raising his gun. A creature rounded the corner only to stop and stare at them. hulking with bulbous growths covering its pink skin, four eyes blinking at them for a moment before it bared it's fangs and roared. The three opened fire just as it started charging towards them. it collapsed shuddring at their feet.

Thraak bent down to examine it, while Dahlie and Matt checked the T intersection for more creatures.

"Looks like a Batarian, but deformed, twisted. I need to study.."

"Later, could be more" Matt replied. Each wing of the T intersection led to a large room. No signs of any more creatures were found, although an access tunnel in one room, apparently formerly a medical clinic, appeared to be forced open sometime ago.

"Well, ambushed by those things wouldn't be my first choice" Dahlie said wryly.

"Think there are more? What do they even eat on board?"

"Likely are, and I don't think we want to know" Thraak replied.

At the other room, the door seemed to be jammed. With some effort, Thraak pried it open, only to have a blue arm slash out at him. His shotgun took care of the creature. "This one is different. More..human. Husk?"

"What's it doing here? Reaper invasion? These were used as shock troops, Shepard fought many of them before the reapers came."

On a hunch, Matt used his omni tool to take an image of the sign above the door, sending it to Eve.

"Captain, the writing appears to say 'slave quarters'" Eve responded.

Sure enough the room was filled with rotting cots and bunk beds. "Charming, couldn't have happened to a nicer species" Thraak gestured towards the first creature.

Thraak bent to take samples from both creatures while Dahlie stood guard. Matt radioed the ship. "Neri and Jack, the station has some creatures on board. We need you to watch out, and maybe help clear a path back to the ship"

"Roger that, suiting up"

"Whatever they are, they seem to have no minds of their own, acting on instinct. Feral maybe" Thraak nodded.

"I still want to find a terminal, look for any clues on what happened."

They made their way to the double door, Dahlie ready with gun and biotics while Thraak opened the door. "Nothing" She said. Making their way into the main hall of the station, no further creature activity was spotted.

"That way is blocked" Matt said, looking around. Heading left they came to another door, with a glass window. "Reception area?" Matt asked, looking around. Spotting a computer terminal, Dahlie headed to it, stepping over shredded armour and clothes, untouched for centuries. Setting up an omni-hotspot, she radioed Eve to start investigating. "Working", the Vi stated.

"Lets get out of here" Thraak said, turning toward the door. "Oh crap."

At the door half a dozen creatures were filing in, more visible through the glass pane.

Dahlie launched a singularity, while Matt and thraak fired their weapons into the huddled mass of flesh. More filed in, while the three explorers took cover behind desks. Thraak's throw sent two flying towards the ceiling, and landing with a sickening thump on another creature. Matt threw a grenade at the door, catching a few on fire. One made it through, launching itself at Dahlie as she gunned it roared and charged the window biotically, smashing through. Dahlie and Matt right behind him. Dahlie rolled and stood, tossing a shockwave at the creatures standing in their return path, while Matt and Thraak tok down the few in the rear.

" Neri, stand ready, we're coming in hot!" Matt shouted through his intercom.

"Ready, captain" she responded.

Pushing their way through the double doors, clearing the last few creatures in their way, They came up abruptly, to see two creatures focussig on dismembering and devouring their fallen kin.

"Well, at least we know what they eat" Thraak grunted, opening fire with his assault rifle. Matt fired towards the double door, as it pushed open. "Lets go!"

The three ran down the long corridor towards the ship, a dozen more creatures scampering after them. One jumped on Matt's back, causing his knees to buckle. Two shots ploughed the creature in the eyes, while a third took down one closing on Thraak. "You're welcome" Neri called, aiming her Widow, and taking down two more.

Jack's combat drone hovered past them, stopping the creatures advance momentarily, giving the away team time to reach the airlock. Just as Thraak made it onto the ship, a creature launched itself onto his back as the ship airlock closed. Matt took it out with his pistol as Neri hurried to the bridge to disengage from the station.

"Bloody hell" Thraak wheezed, "Is everyone alright?"

Seeing them nod, he picked up the dead creature and made his way to the medical lab. "Lets see what we can find out from this thing."

 **-**  
 **Well, I don't know how to do authors notes yet so I'll add it here for now.**

 **Thanks for the responses, I'm happy people like this idea.**

 **A little about how I'm picturing the Prodigal Son.**

 **It's basically a large scout ship, a bit smaller than the SR1, but not the same**

 **shape. I'm thinking it's flatter and wider, with wings curved forward, holding**

 **small guns.**

 **The guns will be weak. Not much use on a real military vessel. The warp drive, or**

 **FTL drive, I'm borrowing from Elite:Dangerous, the basic idea anyway. Andromeda**

 **doesn't have relays so they use these engines that jump to FTL and aim for the**

 **largest mass at their destination, which is usually a sun. That's why our first**

 **flight had them frantically pulling away from the sun. So basically our ship will**

 **hop from system to system. They have a range of about 30 light years.**

 **The wormhole is another story. I agree, no anchor at the receiving end, but they**

 **did bring a way home. They may not want to spread that around, depending on what**

 **they find in the Milky Way!**

 **I hope people like my attempt at an action scene here. I'll try to improve as I go!**


	4. What Shepard did

The crew of the Produgal Son filed into the small dining area that was serving as a situation room.

"Thraak, what did you find?" Matt queried

"The creature appears to have once been a batarian, or maybe it's a twisted mockery of one." Thraak replied. It's been heavily genetically modified according to comparisons done by Eve"

"It has 83.7% DNA in common with the genome in our database of the Batarians." Eve added.

"Reapers?"

"Likely," Thraak agreed. "Repurposed Batarians used as shock troops against the rest of the galaxy, like the human husk we saw."

"Well, I'm not going to land us on the planet. Who knows how many millions of those things are down there." Neri said.

"Agreed. We can keep searching, maybe the Batarians got hit hard before the rest of the galaxy could respond" Matt said hopefully.

"Eve, what did you find on the computer systems?"

"Dozens of news reports, Captain. I've selected the most relevant ones for playback, if you desire. I've sorted them in chronological order. Keep in mind this is all the same broadcaster."

The display screen on the wall lit up. A serious looking Batarian read the news in an emotionless voice. "... General Balak demanded the government declare war if demands for the immediate extradition of the terrorist, Commander Jane Shepard are not met, for her wanton destruction of the Bahak system... "

"...Citizens panic as massive dreadnoughts shaped like some sort of insect warped into every system of Batarian space." The image switched to the unmistakable image of a Reaper. "The Hegemony attempted to reassure panicing citizens and slaves, stating the Reapers are allies. They are here to help fight the Humans." The broadcaster sounded dubious.

"...General Balak calls for all citizens to join forces against this new threat. The government immediately issued warrants for his arrest. The rest of us wonder if the governent has gone mad."

"...The government asures people that the war against the humans is going well with the help of our reaper allies." Now the broadcaster is smiling at the camera, talking in a smooth tone.

"...Our Reaper allies require your help in rooting out the traitor and terrorist 'General' Balak. Please proceed to the nearest processing station to take part in the war. be there for our crushing victory against the humans!"

"...A galaxy wide warrant has been issued for the arrest of the traitor Balak. He fled Khar'shan with a fleet. No doubt to join his Human allies. It's more imperative than ever that you proceed immediately to the processing station nearest you in order to help bring this criminal to justice."

"Well, I guess our friend in the med bay is the result of that 'processing'" Thraak observed.

"Captain, the following is from another broadcaster dated a year and eight months later." Eve said.

"Greetings citizens. This is Adzek News reporting. Celebrations are under way to mark the one year anniversary of the defeat of Reaper forces and the reclaimation of Khar'shan. The war hero, General Balak will speak, telling us again of his battles against Reaper forces throughout the galaxy. All praise The Shepard for Her Gift."

Matt's jaw dropped, while Jack and Thraak chuckled.

"Wow. looks like you're descended from a God!" Jack grinned. "Shut it" Matt replied, stunned.

Dahlie ignored them, looking at the last image of the broadcaster" I don't remember seeing that green glow in the eyes of the previous Batarian images we saw."

"Yeah I wonder what that is? Glitch on the recording?" "Probably"


	5. Grave robbers

"We need to find out what happened here. Seems like the rest of the galaxy is intact, so there's that."

"We could ask the two warships that just entered the system." Eve added helpfully.

"WHAT?" Matt and Nari jumped up to go to their positions. "Have they spotted us?"

"Not yet, their configuration suggests a military patrol. Should I attempt to hail them?"

"Could be slavers" Dahlie's eyes narrowed. "I suggest caution until we know what we're dealing with"

"They've detected us. Changing course and heading in our direction."

"ATTENTION UNKNOWN VESSEL. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND PREPARE TO BE BOARDED FOR INSPECTION"

"Shall I fire or try to outrun them" Nari stood ready.

"Hey give it a try." Jack said, smirking. "It might scratch their pait. If we're lucky."

"No, Jack is right, we'd have no chance. Do as they say but prepare to defend the ship if they turn out to be hostile." Matt ordered.

"I don't like this", Dahlie replied "But seems we have little choice"

"We are an unarmed exploration vessal, we mean no harm" Nari transmitted. The others positioned themselves at the airlock to 'welcome' the visitors.

The airlock opened, showing a Turian and two Batarians, holding weapons ready.

"Drop your weapons" The Turian commanded. "Allow us to perform our inspection and you can go on your way."

Matt glanced at Dahlie, then said "We'd prefer to keep our guns ready, not too keen on becoming slaves for the Batarians"

The Turian laughed. " You think we're slavers? This is Batarian space, not the Core. Batarians haven't been slavers for a thousand years, no put your weapons down on three adn we can all be civilized. That is, assuming you haven't been grave robbing."

"Grave robbing? What's going on here? Why would we.."

"OK I don't know where you think you are, but this is the Vular memorial site. Access is strictly forbidden by the Batarian Hegemony."

Mat lowered his gun and signalled the others to do the same. The visitors followed suit.

"Feel free to look around but we just arrived. We took nothing" Matt stated. "Except a mutant that tried to kill us." Thraak added.

"Planetary landing is strictly forbidden" The Turian replied flatly.

"It was on the space station, we just wanted to see what happend, we had no idea.."

"You went in there?" The Turian asked, surprised. "Didn't know that place was still standing."

"The ship is clean" The Batarians reported, having finished ther sweeps with portable sensors. "Strange ship though, no Mass Effect core."

"Where are you from?" The Turian asked, removing his faceplate, looking at each of them in turn. Nari jumped when looking into his eyes. Focusing his gaze on her, he asked "Never seen Gifted before?"

Nari looked back into his green glowing eyes. "Uh, no actually,"

"Not surprised. Your kind rarely makes its way out of the core. If you know what's good for you. Which raises the question. Again, where are you from and what are you doing here?"

"We come from Andromeda.." Jack stated.

"Andromeda? What is that, a system, sector? I'm not familiar with it"

Matt shot Jack a warning glance. "Yes, its a system near the.. core. Lovely, you should visit."

"No thanks, I prefer to keep to civilized parts of the galaxy" The Turian replied. "You should visit the Citadel, as soon as possible. And stay out of grave yards. The place gives me the creeps but looters and grave robbers still come here looking for artifacts."

"The citadel?" Neri queried, "We are a long way away from the Widow system and our ship is not equipped to use the Mass Relays. That could take a while."

"Widow system? No, I mean the Citadel. The one orbiting Earth. maybe you've heard of it?" The Turian replied snarkily, looking at Matt and Jack.

"What's it doing orbiting Earth?"

"Do they teach you nothing in the core?" The Turian shook his head. "All right, for the record, what is the name od your ship and crew?"

Matt made introducitons. "This is Nerianus Farni, Dahlie T'sali, Udvick Thraak and Jack Harada. I am Captain Matthew Shepard"

The Turian's eyes widened. "No relation" Matt explained hastily.

The Turian ran the names on his omni tool. " Clean. We're done here. Get out of this system. Visit Khar'shan if you like, for supplies. and stay out of trouble."

"But go to the Citadel." one Batarian said. "Maybe you can help us."

"Help you what?" Matt asked. The Batarian ignored him and headed to the airlock with the other two.

Matt looked around, and saw Nari and Jack looking at him inquisitively. "What do you think he meant by that? Help him what?"

"Huh? All I heard was him saying to go to the citadel." Neri replied, shrugging. "Me too" Jack added.

"I'm more interested in finding out what a 'gifted' is." Thraak added.

Matt shook his head and made hiw way back to the cockpit. Neri followed, and took her station as well.

"Well, lets go visit the Batarians then."

Neri laid in course and initiated jump speed to the Harsa system.


	6. Surprise guest

Matt retired to his cabin to the aft of the ship, to get some shut eye during the few hour long hop to the next system.

Laying back on his bunk, he looked out the tiny viewport at the lightshow caused by their FTL travel. Not quite like the wormhole, but spectacular nonetheless.

he sighed and closed his eyes. So far, first contact only opened up more questions. What was up with the glowing eyes on the Turian and Batarians they met? Why was a Turian on a Batarian patol ship, and apparently in command? What was a 'Gifted'? Did it have something to do with the green glowing eyes?

Maybe it was some sort of gene manipulation that was in fashion currently. Those who had it looked down on those who didn't?

Most of all, how would the locals react to visitors from another galaxy?

He hoped all would be answered once they found a civilized system. Just two hops to the Batarian home world. Surprisingly they seemed friendly enough, if a bit distrustful.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and lay his head down to nap.

What seemed like moments later he awoke with a start.

"Captain"

"Coming" he replied over the intercom. Getting up he saw they were close to a star, refueling before the next hop.

Heading forward to the CIC, he greeted Neri. "What's up?"

"Captain, we are detecting a weak distress signal in this system" Eve intoned.

"It's not too far away. We are in a small system on the way to Harsa. One planet, gas giant, no signs of civilization." Neri added.

"But there's a distress signal? Lets go check it out. Keep eyes out for danger though. Don't want to drop into a pirate trap."

"Hard to believe pirates would put a decoy out in a system no one in the Milky Way would ever visit. No Mass Relay, they would have to purposely fly here from a relay system."

"Still, if there is a distress call then someone made it here." Matt looked at the readings. "Where is it? Anything else near by?"

"No, the system is almost empty. The gas giant is way on the other side. " Neri shook her head. "Disengaging fuel scoop." She said as she manoeuvred away from the star, and prepared for the short light speed hop.

After a brief jump, the ship arrived at the coordinates of the signal.

"Captain, there is nothing on sensors except a small container several hundred kilometers away." Eve supplied.

"I see it" Matt said, eyes glued to the radar. "Lets get closer. Dahlie, get ready to go fishing."

"Aye Captain, " Dahlie replied over intercom. "Suiting up and heading for the cargo bay"

"Captain, it appears to be an escape pod, big enough to hold one humanoid."

Matt looked out the cockpit windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the object, to no avail.

"You won't be able to see it like that" Neri grinned.

Slowly the ship approached the apparent escape pod. Finally Matt could see it, spinning slowly in the distance.

"Dahlie, prepare the cargo bay."

"Done, grappling hook ready to fine once in range." She replied. "Firing, and got it, pulling it in"

"Thraak, Lets go have a look at our new visitor then." Matt replied.

Matt met Thraak at the cargo elevator. The Krogan was adjusting his EVA suit as he arrived. "Don't know what's in there, could be dangerous." Thraak observed.

Matt nodded and donned his suit as well.

They joined Dahlie, who had just closed the cargo hatch. The escape pod lay on it's back, door facing up. "Cryo pod" Thraak observed, using his omni tool to scan.

Matt approached, attempting to see inside the tiny view port, with no luck. "Is there any power left in it's batteries?"

"No, but we can fix that, plugging it in"

Blue lights flashed on the sides of the pod. "Still runs, that's a good sign if anyone is still alive in there." Thraak fiddled with his omni tool, scanning. "Readings are odd, wrong, but it seems to be a Salarian. Will be a couple hours before we can risk opening the thing."

Dahlie busied herself setting up a containment field around the object, while Thraak attempted to activate the Cryo pods control mechanism. "got it, I'm not too worried though if it turns out to be just a Salarian."

"And noting else waiting inside to surprise us" Matt added. He sat down on a crate to watch them work. "Any idea how old it is?"

"Hard to say. Could have been out here for decades, or even centuries."

Finally it was time. Matt signalled Thraak to trigger the final stage of cryo-release. The lights on the pod changed from blue to green and he could hear a hissing sound through the containment field as the hatch slowly cracked open.

"Where am I? let me out! " A voice cried from inside. Matt and Dahlie stood ready with guns as a Salarian hand reached out, pushing the hatch open, The salarian fell out and onto his knees, coughing and shivering. Looking up he gasped. "Who are you? Where am I? What have you done with my -" He stood and looked out wildly at the crew. "You! I demand to know who you are! Human, Asari, Krogan. Organics. Must be mercenaries. Slavers. Must escape. No no, negotiate. yes. My family can pay a ransom, don't hurt me!"

Matt approached the containment field. "Relax, we won't hurt you, and we are explorers, not raiders or mercenaries."

"No no, not like the others must escape. Not connected. Alone! " The Salarian paced back and forth inside the containment field. "Why? How did this happen. Must go back, must reconnect. Lost Gift, no no, cannot go back, they will terminate me, repurpose, reuse. Only choice, no must be..."

Matt watched the Salarian carefully. He seemed normal, no glowing eyes, however he seemed completely insane.

"All alone, they would understand. No too risky, may turn me over to them. probably for the best They aren't like the others, no connection. How would I know? I lost the Gift. Incomplete, empty, alone. Must do as the voice says, but no voice, only silence. They wouldn't understand .." The salarian went on, muttering to himself. He sat on the floor, curled up into a ball, moaning.

"Matt, look at this." Thraak said, showing Matt a datapad. "He isn't a Salarian, similar DNA structure, but something.. I need to study this in the lab.

The Salarian sat up, eyes wide again, appearing more focussed. "You don't know. How can you not...? No, this isn't right, impossible. " He stood and threw himself at the containment field. To everyones surprise, he went right through. Tripping, he fell on his face, half in and half out fo the field. Leaping to his feet, he started to run to the cargo hatch, only to be shot by Dahlie and Matt. he dropped to the ground, bleeding

"Dammit Dahlie, was that containment generator broken?"

"No, looked fine to me." Dahlie attempted to enter the field, but was stopped as expected. "See? Stops all organic material, or should.."

"Then how did he..?"

Thraak bundled up the Salarian to take him to the lab for examination and treatment. "one way to find out" he grunted.


	7. Im the very model ofa synthetic salarian

Thraak made his way up to the medbay, leaving the others to clean up the mess in the cargo hold.

Laying the unconscious Salarian on a cot, he tightened restraints around the frail body. "That should hold you" he muttered. "Eva, start a full body scan"

"At once, Doctor" Eva responded as the robotic medical scanner came to life and hovered over the patient.

As the scanner worked, he prepared bandages for any wounds the Salarian suffered from the gun shots. He walked over to inspect the injuries, lifting up the Salarian's leg gently.

"What the..."

"Scan complete" Eva informed him as the scanner returned to its bay. He dropped the bandages on the bed and sat down at his terminal to read the results of the scan. He quickly scanned the results, then reread them, not believing his eyes.

"Matt, you need to see this. Now" He called over the intercom..

"What do we have?" Matt asked as he entered the med bay, Jack and Dahlie following him in.

"You ready for this?" Thraak asked? "He made it through the containment field because He's not organic, exactly."

"What do you mean? An AI? Cyborg?" Matt glanced at the Salarian.

"No, I mean every cell in his body is organic, except... not. I can't explain it. These aren't like any cells I've ever seen. " The krogan sighed an rubbed his face. "I mean, all his organs are there, and appear to be functioning as you'd expect a Salarian organ to function, but the cells.. appear to be enhanced. like parts of a organic computer.. His blood appears to be mostly nanobots, performing the functions associated with normal blood, except they appear to be able to communicate."

"Captain, his brain appears to be controlling every cell in his body separately, like they are client subprocessors to the brain's mainframe processor." Eva said, attempting to analyze the findings.

"Are you saying that thing is a husk?" Dahlie asked, an edge to her voice.

"No, no, the husks we found were cybernetic abominations, not able to function at anything but a base feral level. Metal cybernetics grafted onto them to replace living parts. Controlled from outside, presumably by the Reapers. This. This is something else entirely. His body can heal at an amazing rate too, he's almost healed where you shot his leg."

"It's called The Gift." The salarian replied, weakly, attempting to raise his head. "The Shepards gift to all Organics and Synthetics." He coughed. "I'd really like to know how you don't know this though. Even those from the Core know this."

Matt looked up at the Salarian, walking over to stand near the cot. "What's your name? We want to help you."

"Ked'hasser, merchant trader. Ship attacked by your kind. " he replied accusingly. "I barely made it to an escape pod. Where am I?"

"On our ship. We are explorers. " Matt hesitated. "From Andromeda. Our people left this galaxy a thousand years ago, to escape the Reapers. We have come back to find out what happened, if the reapers were defeated. We know nothing about a 'gift', nor have we attacked anyone. "

The Salarian made to laugh, but ended up coughing. "How gullible do you think I am? Andromeda? That would take centuries to travel to, even if we had the technology. Who are you really? You are plainly Human, Asari, Krogan, but you don't appear to have the Gift. The only possibility is you are raiders from the Core. "

"Eva, play some historical records from the ArkCon project ."

A holographic display appeared at the foot of the bed. Clips appeared showing the building of the Ark fleet, organized in secret by wealthy investors who took Shepards warnings seriously. Thousands of Humans, Asari, Turians, Krogans and Salarians were shown put in stasis pods and placed on Ark ships. The fleet was shown entering an wormhole, then scenes of each race founding colonies in the new galaxy.

Ked'hasser took it all in, silently, letting it sink in. "Well.." he started, after the clips ended. "That was either quite an elaborate ruse, or you are telling the truth. We had no idea. Welcome.. back? I guess?"

Matt smiled. "Thanks, now can you tell us what you are exactly, and what's going on here?"

"What I _am_ ," The Salarian frowned at Matt, "is a Salarian. As the good Doctor observed, I am, as well as every organic and synthetic lifeform in the galaxy, Gifted. Some call it Synth. What you are, are 'Giftless". At least that's what the Galaxy at large will consider you. No offense."

"Why would we take offense?" Dalie asked.

The Salarian looked Dahlie up and down. " An Asari commando. Remarkable. It's like you stepped out of the history books. You should take offense, my dear, because, at least in this galaxy, your kind are known as criminal scum, raiders and degenerates.. " Dahlie's eyes narrowed at that.

"OK," Matt interrupted. "Can you start form the beginning? What happened in the Reaper War, and what turned you into these 'Gifted'?"

"I'm no historian, but I'll tell you what I was taught." The Salarian began. "But how about first you undo these restraints and let me sit up. I'm no danger to you. I'm sure the Commando here would be able to take me down without too much trouble."

"After years of rumour, and dismissal, the Reapers arrived. They quickly destroyed the Baterian Hegemony and made for Earth. They were everything The Shepard had warned us about and more, They soon advanced on Earth," he nodded at Matt and Jack, "and other worlds in the galaxy after that. Thessia fell, Palaven nearly destroyed, Tuchanka and Sur'kesh threatened."

"As the tales go, The Shepard gathered a mighty fleet and advanced on Earth, where the Reapers ere mostly concentrated. The citadel had been moved to Earth orbit for reasons unknown at the time. Details are unclear, however, our saviour was said to have entered the citadel and used a powerful weapon to halt the Reaper advance once and for all."

The crew listened intently. "What did this weapon do?" Matt asked

"It's not known exactly what happened, but a wave of green energy blasted out of the citadel to envelop Earths system, and then spread via mass relay to every other system. Reaper forces collapsed, stopped all hostility, Sentient Organics, and the synthetic Geth throughout the galaxy were changed. It took years for the people of the galaxy to understand or appreciate their Gift. Disease was no more, our bodies became stronger, genetic weakness corrected. Not a single war either, since that day. Peace has reigned for a thousand years. Reapers are now our protectors, guarding every planet with sentient life."

"Wait, Reapers are still around? They weren't defeated?" Jack asked, stunned.

"Yes, they were changed too, you see. As were the geth."

"Quarians created the Geth, correct?" Thraak asked, "Then were almost wiped out?"

"Yes, but they live in peace now."

"Even Krogans?" Thraak asked, dubiously.

"Indeed, as I said, the Galaxy is at peace, thanks to The Shepard's Gift"

"OK, I have to ask, why call her 'The Shepard'" Matt asked. "You are talking about Jane Shepard right, the saviour of the Citadel?"

"Yes, quite, although now she is the saviour off All" Ked bowed his head as if praying.

"You know," Jack replied, smirking, Matt's name is Shepard.

The Salarian opened his eyes wide, and made to bow towards Matt.

Matt sighed and rubbed his eyes, then glared at Jack. "No relation"

"Oh, of course." The Salarian appeared flustered.

"So wait, you said everything was changed? Even plant life, mold? bacteria?"

"Yes, quite so."

"Can we eat the food then?" Matt asked, looking at Thraak.

"I'll look into it, but it should be fine" the krogan replied.

"Now, what's this about the core, and the hostile people there?" Dahlie asked

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know about that. " Ked nodded. It seems as the Gift spread, there were some systems it could not reach, the galaxy core being one. Outside the Core, the Giftless were rounded up and converted. Some.. rebelled. Sinful, evil beings, ungrateful of the Gift being offered."

"Right, I'm sure that was the reason" Jack rolled his eyes.

Ked coughed and continued. "In any case the rebels retreated to the Core systems. It was deemed not worth chasing them down. These days they are tolerated as long as large numbers of them do not leave their home systems."

Ked slumped, looking to doze off. "OK, that's enough for now, he needs rest." Thraak ushered them out of the medbay.

 **You have no idea how hard it was to describe synthesis. heh.**


	8. Just a Reaper, no biggie

"Matt, we have arrived in the Harsa system." Neri's voice came over the comm. "Deploying Fuel scoop."

Matt shoved his tray of food aside, and stood, walking from the dining area. "Maybe we can buy some real food while we're here." He said to no one in particular. The rations they brought from Andromeda should last a few more weeks, but they were intended to find local food to supplement the rations.

As he approached the cockpit. Eve piped up. "Captain, we have found a comm buoy. Accessing local Gal-net."

"Thanks, that'll be useful" Matt responded as he took his seat. Scanning the system, he found the Batarian home world, Khar'Shan. Second planet from the sun. Home to approximately one billion Batarians and significant populations of other species, including Human. Population mostly concentrated in the southern half of the largest continent. Satellite maps of the planet showed large cities on other parts of the world, but they appeared to be abandoned.

"Thraak, how's our guest doing? Any chance you can bring him up here?" Matt called over the intercom.

"Can do, boss" Thraak responded.

"Captain". The Salarian said as he approached the cockpit, rubbing his wrists. Apparently he had just been released from his restraints.

"Slept well?" Matt asked pleasantly.

"As well as can be expected. May I ask what you intend to do with me?" Ked responded.

"We can drop you off here if you like. Can you give us an idea of what our reception will be like on Khar'Shan? Are they hostile to aliens? Or 'organics'? "

"Not at all. As long as you don't cause trouble, they will leave you alone. They may provide an escort. I suggest you accept."

"No trust there eh?"

"To your kind, no, not entirely. Pirate raids by organics are not uncommon, though not so much here, so close to a council race home world."

"Council race? The galactic council is still around?"

"Certainly. Each space-faring species has a seat on the council. Three representatives are chosen from local populations to form the High Council. I believe it is currently a Hanar, a Drell and a Human. " Ked explained. "The Human seat is permanent, as a sign of respect given the Humans role in organizing the end of the Reaper invasion."

"What can you tell us of Khar'Shan?"

"It's a peaceful place. A population of only 1 billion or so. The Batarians are still recovering from the Reaper invasion after one thousand years. You'll find the locals rather pleasant. Again, as long as you behave. "

"Pleasant?" Thraak scoffed. "Batarians? According to our history logs, they were one of the most violent species in the galaxy."

"I'm well aware, Doctor." Ked responded. "The Gifted have access to a rather remarkable set of historical documents. The Gift changed everything, however. All races now exist in peace. The galactic community is in harmony. No conflict, no wars, no inter species violence. "

"I find that claim.. unlikely." Matt responded. "What about the pirate raids you mentioned?"

"Well, yes, there is occasional conflict with your kind, but you are a tiny percentage of the overall galactic community. "

"Hmph" Thraak grunted doubtfully. "We'll see."

"Shall we jump to Khar'shan?" Neri asked.

"Proceed, Neri." Matt Responded. Turning to address the Salarian, he asked "Now, what shall we do with you? "

"If it's all the same to you, Captain, I'd prefer to stay with you until we reach the citadel. You are going to the citadel, right? " The Salarian replied nervously.

"Yes.." Matt replied hesitantly. "Eventually. Why, is there a problem here you haven't told us about?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just something I'd rather not share. Personal, you see. In fact I'll just stay aboard while you all stretch your legs."

"Out of the question." Matt replied suspiciously. "We aren't leaving you alone on our ship."

"Of course, understandable. I will accompany you then." he replied nervously.

"You sure there's nothing you want to tell us?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

Ked hesitated.. "No... no, it's fine. "

"If you're lying to us..." Thraak glared suspiciously.

"No, I assure you.. It's fine. "

Thraak escorted the Salarian back to the med bay, as the ship dropped out of FTL near the planet.

"That was weird.." The usually quiet Neri said. "I suggest we watch him, and maybe ditch him first opportunity."

"You may be right, but lets give him a chance to open up first.."

Matt sat back down again as the comm panel beeped. "Unidentified ship, please respond" a deep, but female voice came over the comm. Matt replied, initiating the comm link. A female Batarian appeared on the vid comm. "Identify yourself please."

"Matt, uhhh, Smith, of the SS Prodigal Son. Here for supplies." Neri snickered at his reluctance to use his last name. Matt shot her a dirty look.

"Certainly Captain Smith, preparing Docking Bay 32 for you. Please proceed to these coordinates and stay at your ship until your escort arrives."

"Acknowledged" Matt replied, ending the call. Neri nodded and began the descent to the planet's surface. "Buckle up, entering atmosphere in 10 minutes."

Matt fastened himself in, as Jack and Dahlie appeared, sitting and doing the same. Thraak replied on Comm. "Ready down here".

I wonder why we aren't docking at that space station, Jack mused, looking out the window at a large structure in orbit in the distance.

"Don't know, I..." Matt started, then looked at his screen. "That's no space station.." He swallowed. "It's a Reaper!"

The others gawked at the display above their heads as Matt brought up a visual. The shape of the massive ship was unmistakable. "it doesn't appear to be paying any attention to us. "

"Pay it no mind Captain. The Reapers are stationed at every populated planet. They are now our allies." Ked replied over comm.

"Well damn." Dahlie breathed, "You could have warned us!"

"My apologies." Ked replied, "I'll try to warn you of any more surprises."

After some turbulence the ship arrived at the port, and descended to the landing pad. The crew readied themselves for their first sojourn onto a planet since arriving in the Milky Way.


	9. Restocking and a whole lotta weird

Matt shielded his eyes from the bright sun. Stepping off the ship for the first time in months, his senses felt overwhelmed. Sun, fresh air, smells unknown on the sterile atmosphere of their ship.

As his eyes became accustomed to the direct sunlight, he looked around at their surroundings. They were in a large field, a few other landing pads scattered the area, and the whole area was fenced in by sturdy looking grey walls. Two figures approached them, likely their 'escort'.

Jack finished up locking down the ship, Thraak busied himself with a shopping list of sorts. Ked stood nervously beside Thraak. Matt headed towards the approaching figures with Dalie and Neri on point.

As they approached, it was clear to the pathfinders that their escort were Geth. "Greetings" the first Geth acknowledged the pathfinders. We will be your escort. You may address myself as ZX-82 and my colleague as Z7-4A. You are cleared for escorted entry into the Alien market just outside the spaceport. "

Z7 proceeded to scan each of the crew, asked each their name, origin and reason for visiting. Matt replied with a cover story they worked out with Ked, in order to avoid any mention of inter galactic travel. When the Geth arrived at Ked, however, the two synthetics conferred excitedly. The Salarian shifted from one foot to the other, looking around nervously.

"We really need to check out his story" Matt whispered to Dahlie. "Keep an eye on him.". Dahlie nodded in agreement.

Background checks complete, the group proceeded towards the central buildings and into the terminal proper. Long lines of travellers, both Batarian and many other species Matt didn't recognise, filled the spaceport grand lobby. Each Pathfinder gazed about, taking it all in. The two Geth flanked the group on either side, directing their course.

"Did you see that?" Jack muttered to Dahlie. "What?" she replied. "The group of people we just passed. They all looked up in unison looked directly at us, their eyes flashed green, and then they returned to whatever they were doing."

Matt watched the next group they passed, and sure enough, the same reaction. "Creepy" Thraak noted.

Ked chuckled "They are attempting to 'read' you. They cannot since you are not Gifted. "

"They can read you then? What are they reading?" Matt asked. "Y-yes" Ked stammered "They are simply looking for familiar signatures."

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so agitated, Ked? Or do I have to guess?"

"Not now, once back on the ship, I assure you."

Just then, a huge alien trundled towards them, carrying a load of boxes. "Coming through" it growled as it shoved ZX and Neri aside. Matt caught a glimpse of the creatures face, and saw a huge three jawed mouth and huge angry eyes. The others jumped aside to make way for the large creature.

"Yagh" Ked muttered. "Here comes another one"

The second Yagh Trundled past, growling "Excuse me". Just as it passed, it tripped on something, dropping its parcels on top of the group. The Yagh shook itself angrily, and wheeled to look at the Pathfinders. It took a deep breath and started to snarl "Watch wh-"

The Yagh stopped in mid sentence, and its eyes flashed green. "Excuse me, gentle beings. My mistake. I will continue on my way."

The pathfinders looked at each other, stunned, as the giant creature picked up its dropped parcels with a grimace that Mat could only assume was meant to be a friendly smile.

"What was that all about?" Neri wondered. "More creepiness" Thraak responded. "And just as things were looking to get interesting."

"The Salarian, he's gone." one of their escorts noted. "Security alerted" The other replied. They addressed the pathfinders. "Your companion will be apprehended. Why did he run?"

Matt shook his head. "Truth is, he's a hitch hiker we picked up. He's double crossed us as well. I had no idea he'd do that. We don't even know who he is really."

"You must stay with us. Any attempt to leave the group will result in incarceration."

"Agreed" Matt assured the Geth. "We just want to finish our business"

"When I get a hold of that Salarian.." Thraak rumbled. Dahlie nodded in agreement.

They finally left the spaceport proper, proceeding to an open air market. Several tents were set up, with produce on display and terminals one could used to order supplies for the ship.

As they approached groups of people smiled and nodded in their direction, again in unison.

"I'm going to order up some samples" Thraak said, heading towards a terminal. "Supplies, Thraak, supplies" Neri laughed. "Right, that's what I said."

Matt looked over some fresh produce, at another tent. "May I help you?" A Batarian asked. As Matt looked up the Batarian's eyes flashed, then frowned. "Can you tell me what these are?"

"Ah, yes, Kupi fruit. A delicacy among my people. You fry it with Kessar oil, but cook it well, as it is dangerous to humans when raw. " The shopkeeper smiled a toothy grin.

"Thank you, but I'll pass" Matt replied. "You are friendly to aliens, especially humans".

"Certainly, sir, we have no conflict with other species." The shopkeeper's eyes flashed again. "Can I show you anything else?"

Matt declined and turned towards Neri and Dahlie. They were cooing over what looked like a basinet, a female Batarian stood beside them, smiling. Neri looked up and waved him over. "Matt, you have to see this! So cute!"

Matt peeked inside at a baby Batarian. It was indeed cute, for a Batarian. he noted silently. The baby's eyes seemed to wander in four different directions, not focussed on anything in particular. Matt waved his hand in front of the baby, trying to get even two eyes focussed on one thing. Suddenly, all four eyes glowed green, and snapped to his face. "Help us" it said in a squeaky voice. Then its eyes returned to normal, and it giggled.

Matt almost fell back on his butt in surprise. "He can talk?" The mother looked annoyed. "Of course not. Much like humans, Batarian babies can't talk until their second year."

"But I heard him, he said 'help us'". Matt insisted. The mother shrugged. "That is quite impossible, Human" Her eyes flashed.

"Do you need help? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Matt pressed. "No, we are fine, you imagined-" The woman backed away,

"I know what I saw heard" Matt replied, getting annoyed. "We can-"

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Matt, let it go" Jack said. "It was likely the baby passed gas. Come on. We're done here."

Matt started to protest but gave up as Jack, Neri and Dahlie stared at him with looks of confusion and concern on their faces. "I guess maybe .." he sighed. "Never mind, lets go. We still need to locate that damn Salarian before we leave."

"Can't we just leave him?" Thraak asked. "We at least need to try." Matt replied, looking around. "Although security may be holding him."

"There is no sign of your Salarian friend" ZX responded. "He will be detained for questioning once found. Then likely sent for processing."

"Processing? Processing what? Will he be locked up?"

"No, he is dissociated, he will be reconnected"

"What does that mean?"

"He must be reconnected. He is a danger to others."

"What? He's a little skittish sure, but dangerous?"

"Yes" The Geth responded tersely. "Now please move along"

The group trudged back through the spaceport to their hangar, and found a stack of boxes waiting them. "Ah, excellent, my samples." Thraak exclaimed. "Supplies." "Whatever."

Lifter Geth arrived to load the cargo onto the ships hold. Once done all Geth but ZX-82 left the ship.

"I hope you enjoyed your visit. We will notify you once the Salarian is captured. You may leave.". With that the Geth marched off the ship.

"I don't like this." Matt said, "Not knowing what happened to Ked."

"Well, we can sit around and wait, or get on with our trip. " Dahlie pointed out. "He's their problem now."

Matt sighed. "Fine, prepare to launch."

"Hold the holo." Thraak growled. Matt turned to see him dragging Ked out of a crate by the tip of his horns. "Look what I found"

Dahlie, pulled out her pistol, pointing it at Ked as Matt walked up to him with crossed arms. "Should I toss him to the Geth?" Thraak asked, hopefully.

"No! No! Hear me out! Please! " Ked cried anxiously.

"Fine, start talking". All five crew members glared at him.


	10. A new mission

Matt looked up at Neri and asked her to make a jump to a quiet system, then looked back at Ked. " OK, Get talking."

Ked sighed, placed both hands over his face, elbows resting on his knees. "Where to start.."

"How about telling us why you were in the cryo chamber?" Matt asked.

"Oh, that's simple." Ked responded wryly. "I was a captured fugitive. ". Dahlie raised her rifle at that, but Ked waved his hands in reassurance. "No, no, nothing I deserved, at least not really. "

He looked about the room and asked "What do you know about Commander Shepard, the saviour of the Galaxy, Giver of the greatest gift life has ever received, Goddess and spiritual leader of the Cult of Shepard? Not much I'd wager. Neither does anyone in this galaxy, and we are discouraged from asking questions."

Matt Shepard shifted uncomfortably, the Jack and Dahlie glancing in his direction. "You're right, we no little about her. This cult of Shepard doesn't exist in Andromeda. Shepard was a well known historical figure to us, nothing more."

Ked nodded. "Yes, and that's likely all she should have been here too. But something happened that day during the final battles during the reapers. There are reports of a glowing green ball of energy flashing out of the Citadel, and spreading via the Relay network across the galaxy. No system was untouched, so they say. They call it 'The Gift of the Shepard'".

"No-one knows what it was or how it happened, but soon afterwards, people of all species found they shared a common bond with those around them. Many felt blessed, others were driven mad. A few felt nothing. They remained unchanged, and were soon set upon by the 'gifted' and those that were driven mad. Some of the unchanged, the 'giftless', escaped, and the raiders you may run into are their descendants. "

He took a deep breath and continued. "I was part of a team of researchers, scientists, who wanted to study and understand this event. We came across hints of some sort of artefact that might provide answers. Simply put, my team and I were rounded up and put in cryo suspension because we got too close. That's the problem with Organics, you see, we are too damn curious."

"And this 'Cult of Shepard'?" Matt asked.

"Ah yes, the Cult of Shepard. It sprang up over night and almost instantly gained trillions of adherents. Any system with a reaper in it got converted instantly, and other systems converted once a reaper arrived in the system. This little detail is not widely known, and the Cult of Shepard would prefer to keep it that way. " he added bitterly.

"Another detail they don't want known is that some babies are being born giftless, even from gifted parents. These children are usually quickly rounded up and sent off to re-conditioning centers."

"I don't like the sound of that" Thraak added, eyes narrowing.

"So you were captured and put into suspension. What were they going to do with you? Send you for reconditioning?"

"Yes, exactly. The process restores the 'Gift' but erases any memories you had at that point. You become a different person. As you guessed, that was to be my fate as well. Trouble makers are often reconditioned as well, and added back into the populace as productive citizens. It seems you've saved me from that fate, at least for now, and I thank you."

"Hold on" Jack interrupted, "this still doesn't add up. You don't seem to be part of this collective or 'cult', yet you claim to have lived among them. What changed?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Cryo destroyed my link to the others. Maybe they did something to me, thinking I'd be reconditioned soon. All I know is I awoke from cryo on your ship and discovered I lost 'the gift'. The feeling of aloneness. I felt I was going mad. At least until your Krogan knocked some sense into me."

Thraak laughed at that.

"Point is, that's why I panicked on Khar'shan. I was afraid someone might recognise me, or identify me as a fugitive. I activated my cloak and slipped away after tripping that Yagh" he chuckled. "I felt my best bet was to team up with you, for protection. If you'll have me." His gaze levelled on Matt.

"You want to join us? Why? How could you help us?"

"A guide, someone who can tell you how to deal with these 'gifted'"

"And in return?" Matt asked.

"Not getting re-gifted." Jack chimed in. Dahlie shot him a look and shook her head, hiding a smirk.

"Quite." Ked replied, looking a bit more positive. "That and if you like, we can unravel the biggest mystery in the galaxy together. I know where to get that artefact."

Matt nodded. "You're on. Exploring is kind of our thing. Where do we start?"

"Well, first I need my notes. They are in our old research station on Noveria. "


	11. Port Hanshan

"Unscheduled ship, state your name and business at Port Hanshan"

"SS Prodigal Son, requesting docking permission." Neri replied, using Ked's proposed cover story. "Captain Matt Shepard and a crew of five request visiting permits, purpose: inquiry into new medical devices and amps."

"Ked what can you tell me about this place? Should we expect trouble for being 'ungifted'? " Matt asked

"Visitor's access granted, proceed to docking bay 4 and submit to security screening" The voice intoned over the intercom.

"Noveria is somewhat unique, Captain. It has been a center for cutting edge research for centuries. They tend to look the other way in regards to ungifted as long as you don't stir up trouble or poke into their private affairs, business or otherwise. It's a fascinating place well worth a look if you can abide the security. I'll be incognito, hide my face as much as possible. While there call me Padok, a common enough Salarian name."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Yes, dress warmly, and leave your weapons on the ship."

One by one the crew stepped through the scanning device and into Port Hanshan. The enry are a was a large grey concrete area covered by a huge clear dome. Light was adjusted to bearable levels by dimmed glass as compared to the blinding Noverian sun reflecting off the glaciers outside.

Inside the port, there were scattered shops run by various species, including several Matt had only read about. He spotted Drell, Hanar and Elcor, Krogan, a few humans, and a few he didn't recognise. Krogan and Turian security were also evident.

Matt looked over at 'Padok'. "Quite a cosmopolitan place. Is this officially a Human colony?"

"Well, yes, but all species mingle in most areas of the galaxy now, Captain. You probably noticed this on Khar'shan as well."

"OK, lets spread out a bit each of us check a different shop, wander towards the hotel at the end of the street."

"Certainly, Captain, I'll stay with you." Ked replied.

Jack and Dahlie headed off to a weapon shop while Thraak and Neri headed for a pharmacy type shop. Matt and Ked walked over to a general goods store.

"Sincere greeting: Welcome to my shop" The Elcor proprietor intoned, eyes glowing green. "Startled realization: Oh, you are un-Gifted. Hesitant query: What can I do for you today."

"Just browsing right now, than you" Matt replied. He looked over the shelves, goods ranging from snacks to small appliances and supplies appropriate to an office.

"With disappointment: Certainly, please let me know if I can be of assistance"

Neri looked about the shop while Thraak questioned the pharmacist on something about the difference in medical needs between gifted and ungifted species. Row upon row of what looked like human skin and hair products. "So high maintenance, these Humans" she thought to herself. Rounding a corner, she spotted some similar products for Turians. She picked up a bottle and turned around, bumping into someone, dropping the bottle. "Oh, excuse me" she stammered at the Turian man in front of her. He was dressed in a business suit

"Oh, my fault, madam. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he replied politely. "I don't see many ungifted Turians here. What brings you here?"

"Just shopping for supplies. It's been a long trip. It's nice to be somewhere civilized for a change." Neri replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Targus Valern. Say, do you want to go for coffee, and tell me about your travels? I'd love to hear about them."

"I'm afraid I don't have the time." Neri replied..

"Very well" the Turian replied. "Perhaps another time. Oh, you didn't tell me your name."

"My name is Nerianus. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Nice to meet you Neriaus. If you change your mind, I'll be in the hotel bar this evening. I think we may be able to help each other."

"Oh?" Neri replied curiously. "With what?"

"I seek to trade information. If you wish, bring your crew mates along. I'd like to meet Captain Shepard." With that, Targus nodded and walked out.

Neri watched Targus leave, then rejoined Thraak.

"What was that about?" Thraak asked

"Not sure. He said he wants to trade information, and knows Matt's name. "

"That is.. odd. I wonder what he wants. Better not be trouble."

"I doubt it, or he wouldn't have been so open about showing his interest in us."

"If he wanted to speak to Matt, why didn't he just..."

"Maybe he thought a fellow Turian would be easier to approach. In any case, we should let Matt know about our friend."

Neri and Thraak rejoined the others, Neri filling them in on the strange Turian.

"I don't trust him" Thraak said flatly. Dahlie nodded in agreement.

"Me either, but he seems to be a little too interested in us. We need to find out why."

"I think I can guess why, Captain" Ked spoke up. "He knows who I am. He wanted to speak to one of you without letting us know he's on to me."

"Who is he?" Matt asked.

"One moment." Ked brought up his omni tool, pressd a few keys and then scanned Neri and Thraak. "Well, he didn't plant a bug. The turian is a member of Noveria security. Not one of the thugs who turned me in to the 'inquisition'. I don't recall his name, if I ever knew it."

"Inquisition?" Jack queried.

"Yes, the Church of Shepard's religious police. Led by a particularly nasty piece of work named Eva Core. I've never met her myself. No doubt I would have if my cryo chambre hadn't been spaced. They don't typically operate in Noveria so someone tipped them off. The local church is rather benign. It's dedicated to Saint Mordin. They are more interested in advancing scientific research than religious dogma or politics."

"Saint Mordin? Someone I should know?"

"Mordin Solus. A Salarian doctor and scientist who followed Shepard, so they say. He was responsible for ending the Krogan genophage."

Thraak grunted at that. "I read he also strengthened it. Damn Salarians"

"Be that as it may, it was cured. Although as it turned out it may have been a moot point, as the 'Gift' would have cured it anyway."

"Well, we cured it too, on the way to Andromeda" Thraak said dismissively.

"Enough Thraak." Matt said. "So were all Shepards companions made into saints?"

"Oh yes. You should see the temple on the Citadel. It has a section dedicated to each companion."

"That I've got to see." Jack grinned.

"As fascinating as this church of Shepard is, what are we going to do about this Turian?" Dahlie asked.

"Yes, back to that. It's probably in our best interest to hear him out. He appears to know more about us all than I'm comfortable with. Neri, Ked and I will meet with him. You all wait nearby in case there's trouble."

The crew busied themselves with shopping and sightseeing. They even took in a tour of the local Church of Shepard, complete with a massive statue of a Salarian, identified as "Saint Mordin.".

Finally they made their way to the hotel. Neri led Matt and Ked to the bar while the others fanned out, looking for any signs of ambush or other trouble.

As they approached the bar, the turian waved them over. "Ah, it's the lovely Neri, I'm happy you decided to join me. And you brought some of your crew. Captain, delighted to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Targus Valern, Noveria Security. Now don't concern yourself, this is a private matter. I've taken pains to ensure my employers have no interest in you, or your Salarian companion." He said graciously, eyeing Ked.

"And why would Noveria Security have any such interest in the first place?" Matt asked stiffly.

"Ah, why indeed. A moment Captain, we should move to a quiet corner with a security barrier." Targus ushered them over to a small table, in plain sight of the rest of the crew. "Now, Captain, I'm gling to initiate a barrier that will prevent any sound from exiting and dampen any electronic listening device. Please let the rest of your crew, including that rather large Krogan, that everything is fine."

Matt did so, and Targus continued. "As you are no doubt aware, your Salarian companion's return caused quite a stir. A stir I was quick to suppress. Consider it a gesture of good faith."

"So, you do know who I am. Why the secrecy? Why not just have me dragged into your office for questioning?" Ked asked, his arms crossed.

"My dear Ked'hasser. I wish you no ill will. In fact, I wish to help you with whatever you've returned for."

"Out of the goodness of your heart, no doubt" Matt said, sarcastically. "What do you really want?"

"Ah, well indeed, there is the crux of the matter. What indeed. You see, I'm a member of Noveria Security, but that's only my first job. I'm operating now in my second job. One that I'd prefer Noveria Security knew nothing about."

"So, you're a spy? " Neri asked.

"Well, not exactly. More an information broker and agent of a more powerful information broker known as the Shadow Broker. "

Matt glanced at Ked, who shrugged. "Who is this Shadow Broker, and why would he have any interest in us?"

Ked spoke up "I remember from old stories, back before the Reaper War a character known as the Shadow Broker had various shady dealings with the galaxy at large. What I don't understand is why they'd still be around, given the ease of information sharing among the Gifted."

"Well, yes, and of course that shadow broker is no more. I imagine the position has changed hands multiple time since then. As for why it's needed, well, there are a number of ungifted, or previously gifted individuals... " he glanced at Ked curiously and continued, "...in the galaxy, who still need information on what's happening in the galaxy at large. I myself was born ungifted. A matter of distress to my Gifted parents. You see, Neri, these beautiful green eyes of mine don't glow green." he grinned slyly at Neri, who just rolled her eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand, you are all ungifted, and, according to your DNA scans we obtained when you entered, have never been gifted, well, except Ked here. " Ked nodded. "Not only that, but you appear to have in your possession a remarkable ship."

Matt and Neri tensed up "What do you mean?"

"Well, let me explain. It seems a ship and crew matching your description was recently at Khar'Shan. Very recently. It left the Khar'Shan system, presumably by FTL since the ship did not use the Mass Relay network, nor was it equipped with a mass effect drive. Now, this wouldn't normally cause any issues. Freighters do this all the time when visiting other systems in a local cluster. However, this mysterious ship appears within a day, here at Noveria. This rang some bells in my network. How is this possible? If it is indeed the same ship, it should have taken weeks, months even, to complete the journey. Many people would like to know how this is possible. This information is very valuable to my employer, not to mention a number of companies here on Noveria. You see where I'm going with this?"

Matt smiled. "I see your point. The answer is simple really. Our ship stowed away on a freighter that used the Mass Relay. We have nothing of note to tell you. Good day sir, it was a pleasure"

Matt and the others made to stand and leave, but Targus laughed and shook his head. "Captain, Captain, we both know that's not true. Even if you don't want to share this information, there is still much to discuss."

Matt folded his arms. "I don't see what else there is to discuss. Our ship is a small scout ship. We hop rides all the time."

"Of course, if that's all it is then that will appear on my report, I assure you. However, I urge you to consider working with me even if you don't want to divulge more detailed information on that point. You see, I noticed this feat, and so did several others in my office. I hushed it up for reasons they don't need to know about, but sooner or later that information will get out. Work with me and I'll see that you have a proper cover story. If not.."

"There is no information to sell, and we won't be threatened by blackmail, sir." Matt looked annoyed.

"Blackmail? No, Captain, I have no wish to blackmail you. It's just a warning. I noticed this anomaly, others will too. Others who don't have your best interests at heart like I do."

Ked scoffed. "We are supposed to believe you have our best interests at heart?"

"I'm intrigued by this little mystery. My employer would also be interested. I'm willing to make a deal with you, earn some trust and understanding. us unGifted have to stick together, no? Lets talk now about why you are on Noveria. Ked, I assume you came here looking for something? As a token of cooperation, let me help you. For instance, your old lab is not somewhere you want to go unarmed right now."

Ked looked at him curiously. "Explain".


End file.
